the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space
| runtime = 27 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | network = NBC }} Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space is a 2009 Halloween television special, based on the film Monsters vs. Aliens. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and directed by Peter Ramsey. The special premiered in Ireland on RTÉ One on October 26, 2009, and aired in the USA on the NBC network on October 28, 2009. Plot One night, an unidentified flying object (UFO) appears on Earth and drops a strange green goo into a large pumpkin field. The owner, Farmer Jeb (Peter Ramsey), comes outside to investigate, but is captured by something off-screen. Meanwhile, Susan (Reese Witherspoon) and her monster friends prepare for Halloween celebrations; Missing Link (Will Arnett) practices scaring, and B.O.B. (Seth Rogen) tries to decide what he will be for Halloween. Dr. Cockroach (Hugh Laurie) however has no interest in Halloween because of a childhood trauma on that same night. Their prospect of Halloween is cut short when General Monger (Kiefer Sutherland) tells them that aliens have been detected in Modesto, California and orders them to investigate. At Farmer Jeb's patch, pumpkins are mysteriously being given away for free, with one family taking the largest one. That night, Susan and the monsters visit her parents, who have prepared for Halloween eccentrically. The monsters investigate the suburbs for aliens while Susan investigates the patch. Doc then uses his scanner on various people, Link tries to scare people (getting mistaken for Shrek at one point) and B.O.B. has trouble remembering what to say when walking up to houses for candy. Doc's interest in Halloween is suddenly rekindled when an old lady presents him with a swirly pop. At a house belonging to the family that bought the largest pumpkin from the pumpkin patch, the pumpkin, nicknamed Wicked Jack (Rainn Wilson) by the family's son, comes to life and attacks the family. At the patch, Susan discovers that all the pumpkins have also come to life, a result of saturation from the green goo. All the pumpkins in the suburbs come alive and attack the children, prompting Doc, Link and B.O.B. to protect them. B.O.B. attempts to reason with one of the pumpkins, but fails. Doc discovers that the pumpkins are not after the children, but their candy and that the more they eat, the bigger they will get. At that moment, Wicked Jack emerges, now a giant pumpkin and assumes leadership of the Mutant Pumpkins. B.O.B.'s bungling leads the pumpkins to the Murphy house, the place with the most candy. The children and monsters rally against the aliens just as Susan turns up, but Wicked Jack fuses himself with the other pumpkins to become an even bigger giant. The monsters' attempts to defeat Wicked Jack seem to prove futile until Doc realizes from seeing B.O.B. suffering from indigestion that they must overfeed the pumpkins with candy to bloat them up. He helps by making a Gatling gun platform for that purpose. All the candy is eventually used up, allowing Wicked Jack to recover. Doc realizes he must give up his swirly pop, which he does, to push Wicked Jack to indigestion. At that point, Susan's parents come outside and are shocked to see the whole thing. Susan sucker-punches Wicked Jack's head off, allowing him to escape until she whistles for Butteryflyosaurus (dressed as Elvis Presley) to destroy him. All the candy that had been consumed by the pumpkins comes out unscathed, including Doc's swirly pop, which he gives to a young girl. Susan's parents also admit that they will have to get used to sharing her with the whole world. Unnoticed, a surviving pumpkin tries to sneak away but is found by Link, who scares it into exploding. General Monger arrives to congratulate the monsters as well. But, in a twist ending, some of the green goo from the pumpkin Link scared saturates a planting of carrots, causing a mutant carrot to be formed. Cast * Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy/Ginormica * Seth Rogen as B.O.B. * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach Ph.D * Will Arnett as The Missing Link * Kiefer Sutherland as General W.R. Monger * Rainn Wilson as Wicked Jack * Jeffrey Tambor as Carl Murphy * Julie White as Wendy Murphy * Rich Dietl as B.O.B. Kid/Husband/Young Man/Pumpkins * Walt Dohrn as Link Kid * Susan Fitzer as Little Girl * Ava Kelly as Cat Girl * Andrea Montana Knoll as Mom * Latifa Ouaou as Boy/Old Lady * Peter Ramsey as Dad/Farmer Jeb * Conrad Vernon as Butterflyosaurus/Man on Cell/Woman Home media The special was first released on DVD in the UK on September 27, 2010 exclusively at Tesco stores. In the US it was released as a stand-alone version on September 13, 2011, and on September 27, 2011, along with Scared Shrekless. It got its Blu-ray release on August 28, 2012, as a part of Shrek's Spooky Stories. Sequel A sequel titled Night of the Living Carrots was released in October 2011 in two parts exclusively on the Nintendo 3DS video service. Directly following Mutant Pumpkins, Dr. Cockroach, Link and B.O.B. try to defeat hundreds of zombie carrots. References External links * Category:2009 films Category:2009 animated films Category:2009 television specials Category:American animated science fiction films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Animated films about extraterrestrial life Category:Halloween television specials